All in the Family
by Friends Babe
Summary: Monica and Chandler are married, but they both have children from previous relationships. If you fall in love with your stepbrother is it really incest?
1. Thunderstorms

A/N - OK This is just an idea that I started writing one day and just couldn't stop. I'm not sure how long it will be but I hope you all like it. Monica and Chandler are married and they have two daughters Annabella and Clare, I'm not sure how old they are but they're young. Monica has a daughter Eloise from a previous relationship and Chandler has a son David from his first marriage. David's mum is dead so he lives with C&M. Oh yeah! Eloise is 15 and David is 16.  
  
This starts just after Clare was born.  
  
~*Nina*~  
  
Chandler looked down at the face of his beloved wife. She lifted her head up to face him smiling slightly and then beckoning his eyes down to the bundle in her arms. Chandler moved his gaze to the bundle. His daughter. Clare Elizabeth. The final part of his family. He gazed at her intently, mesmerized by how tiny she was. How every single part of her was in proportion, tiny. He smiled at Monica again and they enjoyed that moment. Just the three of them. Together.  
  
Just then the hospital door opened and their intimate moment was ruined. Rachel walked in carrying an excited Annabella while Ross followed behind with Eloise and David. As the rest of Chandler's family sat around Monica and was introduced to their newest member Chandler found he didn't miss the quiet moment's he and Monica had just shared. His life was with his kids and friends. He loved them more than he could ever put into words and as long as they were around him he always knew things would work out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 years later and Chandler was starting to regret his words. Sure he loved his kids but with all four of them in the same house there was never a quiet moment. Despite how much he loved his kids he missed the moments when it was just him and Monica. Alone. Together.  
  
"Hey dad!" David shouted from upstairs "Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure. If you remove yourself from the pit you call a room and come downstairs!"  
  
Chandler heard movement and assumed that David was indeed coming downstairs. Two minutes later the living room door opened and Eloise walked in, closely followed by David.  
  
"Hey El" Chandler said glancing at his daughter, "You here for David's word too?"  
  
"Yup. Actually we both wanted to talk to you dad" Chandler's smile widened when Eloise called him dad. It always did. She'd been 3 when he and Monica had gotten married and for the first 2 years he had been Chandy. Now that he was 'dad' he didn't want to do anything to spoil it. He loved her to bits and he always thought the way he felt when she called him dad must be the same way Monica felt when David called her 'mom'  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
The two kids glanced at each other, neither one seemed to be the one who spoke. Almost in slow motion the smile on Chandler's face started to fall. He couldn't quite figure out what was so terrible that they didn't dare tell him. He was their dad. They could tell him anything.  
  
Eventually David spoke, "About the weekend. . . . ."  
  
"We don't wanna go"  
  
Chandler exhaled, not realising until then that he had been holding his breath. So that was all. The kids just wanted a bit more freedom.  
  
"Sure. It was meant to be a family weekend away but if you wanna stay here that's fine. As long as no boyfriends - slash - girlfriends come over OK?"  
  
The two nodded their agreement, not sure if their dad could be so understanding. From the looks in their eyes Chandler could tell they were expecting him to turn around, say no and laugh like a maniac.  
  
"But. . . ." he began, enjoying the moment when Eloise and David faces fell, "We will have to work out a lie for your mother. She'll never just let you stay here"  
  
Eloise smiled the mischievous grin she always reserved for her devious plans. She cleared her throat and began  
  
"I've got a big science test on Monday and so I need to stay back to revise. David needs to help me because he's got the same test on Tuesday (* If your confused with their ages, Eloise is 15 and David's 16 but there's only like 3 months difference so their in the same year *)  
  
"That's my girl!" Chandler smiled rubbing her head the way he always used to as a child, "Hope you two have fun!" he added as he walked out of the room to break the news to Monica.  
  
Eloise and David looked at each other before whooping and hugging. They had been trying to get out of Monica's 'Family Weekends' for as long as they could remember and this was the first time they had managed to do it. This was going to be the start of something amazing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK!" Monica yelled as she stood next to the Bing Family's people carrier, "Eloise, David could you come here please?"  
  
"Sure mom" David replied as he buckled Belle into her seat, across from him he saw Eloise doing the same for Clare. In the moment their eyes meet they both shared a grin. This weekend was going to be the best ever!  
  
"Right!" Monica said, "The number of the guest house is on the refrigerator, you both have our cell numbers in case we're out. We'll ring you tonight about 7, so Belle and Clare can say goodnight. Then we'll ring you tomorrow at 6 just before we leave. OK? Oh and if you need anything there's some money you-know-where, but it's only for emergencies OK?!"  
  
"Ja mein Fruher" David replied rolling his eyes as he saluted. Both Monica and Eloise were forced to laugh. David became so much like Chandler every day, at almost the same rate as Eloise became like Monica.  
  
Monica eventually gave in and kissed them both goodbye, telling them sternly to revise as she did so. She finally opened her door and got into the car. As Chandler peeped the horn and drove off David and Eloise saw Monica frantically waving out of the window before the smiled and walked inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK!" Eloise shouted as she walked out of the kitchen and towards David. She still couldn't believe they were here. Home alone. Finally!! She and David had always got on great, despite the fact that they weren't related she had always called him her brother, she was his sister, Chandler was her dad and Monica was his mom, "well we have Doritos, tortillas and salsa, plain old chips. And a hell of a lot of junk food in the fridge!"  
  
David smiled as he grabbed for the cable remote, "Man! This is going to be the best weekend ever!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night David was awoken by a strange noise at his door. He didn't dare sit up, scared that if he did some lunatic might blow his head off. Instead he lay huddled up under his blanket listening to the storm rage outside. Suddenly the possible murderer at his door spoke,  
  
"Can I sleep in here tonight?"  
  
David exhaled in relief. It was only Eloise, scared of the storm like she had always been. He untangled himself from his covers and glanced over at his sister before replying,  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll put the blankets on the floor"  
  
Eloise visibly relaxed and walked over to her brother. He spread his sheet on the floor and then folded the thick blanket around the two of them. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the dark room was the sound of their heavy breathing. Suddenly a bolt of lightening illuminated the sky and Eloise jumped closer to David. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, the one place she felt safe. She felt David place his arm around her shoulder and whisper in her ear,  
  
"It's Ok El, It's only a storm. Sshh, don't worry. You're safe here"  
  
And Eloise realised she was safe, because David loved her and he would protect her from any storm, no matter what. She snuggled closer but when the next bolt of lightening struck jumped away.  
  
David laughed slightly as he pulled her back towards her, "You always were scared of storms weren't you?"  
  
Eloise nodded as she looked into his eyes  
  
"Always. But they just don't seem so bad anymore"  
  
"It's OK to be scared" David replied stroking her hair, "I won't tell anyone"  
  
Eloise shook her head, "I'm not scared anymore" She slowly moved her face towards David and brushed her lips against his. He seemed shocked at first and tensed. She drew away and before she lost her nerve kissed him again. This time he didn't pull away. They remained locked together. Two people becoming one and in that moment Eloise really wasn't scared of the storm anymore. Because she had her protector with her and in the intensity of their kiss she could hear the thunder around them, she was only aware of the lightening when it illuminated their room and then it was just a light. And that wasn't scary at all. 


	2. Memories

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! And if anyone out there thinks it's incest if Eloise and David get together it's not! They are not related!! Eloise is Monica's daughter and David is Chandler's son! It would be weird but not illegal!! This is part 2!!  
  
The next morning Eloise woke up and for the first few minutes of day break gazed out of her window. The storm had broken and outside there was only the sun and the birds. She couldn't hear any people about which was strange for this time of day. She sighed deeply and snuggled under the covers preparing to go back to sleep. Her head had just hit the pillow when she realised her bedroom window was on the other wall. The one opposite the door. This wasn't her room. She chanced a glance at the lump next to her. David. In that moment everything came rushing back to her. The storm the night before, the kiss. The most amazing kiss of her life. They had kissed for an eternity and then fallen asleep in each other's arms. She didn't care that people would think it was strange. David was more than her stepbrother. He was her best friend and best friends often became more than that. Their situation was just more complicated that was all.  
  
Suddenly David stirred beside her and Eloise smiled. He looked so peaceful asleep she almost wished he never had to wake up. She also knew that when he did wake up he would want to talk about this. Despite how much she told herself it was ok people would think it was sick. Everyone thought of them as brother and sister. Even their parent's friends. They weren't Eloise and David they were Monica and Chandler's kids. And that meant it was wrong. Eloise felt David move beside her and she adjusted her position so he could sit up. She braced herself for the 'talk' they were almost certainly going to have. Instead David leaned toward her and kissed her gently.  
  
"Morning" he whispered in her ear  
  
"Morning" she heard herself whisper back, unsure of what to say  
  
"Listen about last night. . . . ." David began. This was it. "I had a really great time"  
  
Eloise looked at him a smile slowly forming on her face. He didn't want to end it! She searched for something, anything to say but when she opened her mouth only a small squeak came out. David laughed at her and she leaned forward, kissing him deeply feeling that only through an action could he begin to understand how happy she was. They kissed and in that moment they weren't brother and sister. They were boyfriend and girlfriend and they had the whole day to themselves. With no parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eloise walked out of her room, fully dressed. She and David had talked for a minute but had both agreed to make the most of their last day alone. They both knew that when their parents got back they would have to stop. But for now they were just two kids having fun and planning their day.  
  
"Hey!" David shouted when he noticed her walking toward him, "What do you wanna do today?"  
  
"Nothing" she replied as she walked up to where he was making breakfast and wound her arms around his waist.  
  
"C'mon!" he teased "You must wanna do something you're not that boring"  
  
"Fine!" Eloise relented, "We'll go see a movie"  
  
David smiled and served her up some pancakes. They ate in moderate silence only broken when they looked at each other and were overcome with laughter. After one such fit they abandoned their breakfast and Eloise grabbed David's hand and almost dragged him out of the house and into his car.  
  
Ten minutes later they were taking their seats in the cinema. Eloise always smiled when she thought she was with David. She couldn't explain it, it just felt so right. When David placed his arm around her shoulder she didn't object she just moved closer to him. In the darkened room she felt strangely at ease. No one could see them here. They were completely alone. Eloise snuggled closer to David and buried her head in her safe place - the crook of his neck. They stayed locked together like that. No longer caring about what other people might say, only caring about the present and their feelings. The things that, to them, really counted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night they finally had the talk Eloise had been dreading. It was David that began, after they had sat down to dinner. They had spent the most amazing day together, going to the park, going shopping and just lazing about the house. What made it so perfect to Eloise was that they had been together. But she guessed it had to end.  
  
"El?" David asked stirring his spaghetti bolognaise around his plate, "Can we talk?"  
  
Eloise's fork froze halfway between her plate and her mouth. This was it, she forced a smile onto her face and looked at him, "Sure"  
  
David took a deep breath and began, "Look, I have had the most fun with you today. And I wish it didn't have to end. I wish our parents had never gotten married and I'd just bumped into you at school and asked you out. But they did get married and I can't just ask you out. I'm sorry El but when they get back we're just gonna be Eloise and David again. Monica and Chandler's kids. And I guess that's all we'll ever be"  
  
"I know" Eloise whispered, "I guess I knew straight away I just didn't want to tell myself. But we'll still have today. It'll be our little secret"  
  
David smiled and placed his hand on top of hers gently stroking it reassuringly "Our little secret . . . . " he repeated  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey kids! We're home!" Monica shouted as she Chandler, Annabella and Clare walked through the front door and into the hallway. "Hey where are you?!"  
  
Eloise appeared at the top of the stairs closely followed by David. "Hey mom!" she yelled before running towards her and giving her mom a big hug. Despite the fact that throughout the day she had wished that Monica would not come home she was glad to see her. Eloise suddenly felt a dull thud as something hit her leg. She looked down and saw that Clare had just launched herself at her. "Hey munchkin!" she said laughing as she picked Clare up, "Did you miss me then?" Clare laughed back and Eloise looked over at David. He was holding Belle and talking quietly to her. But he turned his head slightly and his eyes met Eloise and they both smiled. So what if they couldn't be together? They had the memories of today and memories, unlike relationships, last forever. 


	3. Perfect

A/N - Thanks to everyone whose read this. I hope you all liked it! Eloise and David do have all the odds stacked against them but just wait a few chapters cos things are about to get a whole lot worse!  
  
Three weeks later and Eloise and David had kept their word. They had gone back to being just brother and sister. Not dating, not kissing, not anything. At times it had been so hard for Eloise. Sometimes she just wanted to scream but she knew it was for the best. What would happen if they were to date? To go public? They'd probably be forced out of school, given dirty looks in public, have to move away. That was no life. Not for anybody. It was better this was. No one having known. Like they had said - it was their little secret.  
  
Eloise forced all thoughts of David out of her head and went back to her math problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David stood outside Eloise's door, contemplating whether or not to knock. He hadn't stopped thinking about her in the past three weeks. The Sunday they had spent together had been the best day of his life and he didn't want it to be the last day they spent together.  
  
He raised his hand towards her door, pausing just before the two made contact. What if she said no? Told him he was being stupid, disgusting even? What if she laughed in his face? He didn't think he could deal with that. He stared at the door for another 30 seconds. He couldn't knock, he didn't dare. It was better of he never gave Eloise the chance to reject him. Just as he turned to walk away he heard the door behind him open.  
  
"David? Did you want to see me?"  
  
David sighed and turned towards Eloise, "It was nothing important. I just wanted someone to talk to"  
  
Eloise saw what he was trying to do. She took a step towards him and took his hand. "It's hard for me too y'know. But it's for the best"  
  
David relaxed. She missed him too. She felt the same way. She wouldn't reject him. On impulse he grabbed her and kissed her right there on the landing. The fact that their parents could walk I on them at any minute just made it more exciting. They continued to kiss, all the frustration and longing of the past three weeks coming to the surface. It was Eloise who first broke the kiss.  
  
"David we can't. Not here"  
  
"Later then. We were meant to be going for a meal remember? We can get out of it. We can talk"  
  
Eloise looked torn between what was right and what she wanted more than anything else in this world. She followed her heart  
  
"Sure. I think we need to talk"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Belle!" Eloise said to her little sister as she walked into the kitchen later that night, "You all excited about dinner?"  
  
Belle nodded her agreement and Eloise laughed at the small child's enthusiasm. "Hey mom!" she asked before Monica walked away, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure baby what's up?"  
  
Eloise took a deep breath. She had never liked lying to her mom, no matter how many times she did it. "I don't think David's very well" Monica looked concerned but Eloise refused to let her talk, instead she said her next sentence in one breath, "He's not really ill but he should stay at home. I can stay with him if you want I don't mind" Eloise looked hopefully up at her mother. She willed her to say OK, she wanted, no needed to talk to David tonight.  
  
Monica looked at Eloise, weighing out the pros and cons of each situation. Eventually she spoke, "OK, but you'd better do some work and not spend all night on the phone"  
  
Eloise smiled, "I promise I will not lay a finger on that phone" That was one promise she intended to keep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David looked up as Eloise entered his bedroom. God he had missed her. He missed the feel of her lips, the way she smiled and the way she always made him feel like the most important man in the world. He knew that if they didn't sort things out tonight he would have to leave. He hadn't told Eloise yet but it was just too hard to be in the same room as her and he didn't think he could do it anymore. His whole body ached for her and at times he felt it would be better to die than to never hold her again.  
  
"Hey" she said softly as she gingerly walked into his room, "You wanted to talk?"  
  
David nodded and gestured for Eloise to join him on his bed. He felt a shock of electricity as she sat down next to him. "I think. . . . I mean. . . . . I don't know what to say"  
  
"I know" Eloise replied. She slowly moved her hand and placed it on top of David's, rubbing it reassuringly. "But what are we going to do? We can't be together and we can't be apart"  
  
David looked at her again. In the dull glow of his bedroom lamp she looked so beautiful. He couldn't live without her, he loved her. If being with her meant he had to move then so what? He'd rather be with her in a strange place with no money that never feel the soft brush of her lips against his. For the second time that day he acted on an impulse. He leaned forward and kissed her. For that moment he was lost in the kiss, all he could think about, all her could feel was her.  
  
To Eloise nothing had ever felt as right as this did right now. She wanted David more than she had ever wanted anyone in her life. She allowed his hands to roam her body and when he laid her down on the bed she didn't object. Suddenly David broke their kiss,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Eloise nodded, "As I'll ever be . . . . . "  
  
David smiled and tentatively eased her shirt up, he felt Eloise's hands reaching for the zip on his jeans and realised how right this felt. He didn't care what anyone would think this felt so right that it couldn't be wrong. As they continued Eloise also smiled. This was what heaven was like.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eloise reluctantly removed herself from David's embrace and stood up. She picked her pink sweater up from over his desk chair with her smile remaining on her face. Earlier she hadn't been sure if this was the right thing to do. Now she was more than sure she was convinced. She loved David, she knew people would think she was stupid after all she was only 15 but she knew if she lived to be 100 she would never feel this way about anyone else. She and David had always been close. They'd met when they were 2 and become brother and sister when they were three. They'd been best friends ever since that first meeting and to Eloise this was just the natural progression of their relationship. That was all.  
  
As soon as she was dressed she walked over to David and kissed his sleeping form. He loved so beautiful when he was sleeping, she could just watch him all day. "Hey" she whispered softly as she saw him stir. He looked up at her, his deep brown eyes full of love. Love for her. He also looked surprised, and she had to say a little bit angry. It took her a minute to remember how much he hated being woken up. "Sorry" she said kissing him again, "But mom and dad will be home soon" David simply nodded and kissed her on the nose before falling straight back to sleep.  
  
Eloise walked into her own room and collapsed backwards onto her bed laughing. She had had the most amazing day. She and David were together and he loved her. Her life was perfect. If only he wasn't her brother. Her brother. Her brother. Her brother. The words reverberated around her skull. He was her brother. She had just slept with her brother. Maybe he wasn't her brother by blood but to the rest of the world they were Eloise and David Bing. Monica and Chandler's kids. Brother and sister. Eloise shook her head as if to clear away those thoughts. She didn't care, she told herself willing herself to believe it. When she was with him he wasn't her brother, the one she used to goof around with when she was 10. He was David. The man she loved. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. And nothing and no one was going to stand in the way if that. 


	4. Together

A/N - Thanks for all the positive reviews I've gotten so far!! I really appreciate them! This is chapter 4 and if anyone out there can thing of a better summary can you tell me please! Thanks and please review!!  
  
P.S I say a bit further down something like "sleep together" by this I do not mean sex, I mean go to sleep in each others arms. If I meant sex they would be like two teenage rabbits!  
  
It had been two months since that first time. Two incredible months. They had eventually, after a lot of talking decided it would be unbearable if they weren't together, but they also knew that they couldn't be together. After yet more talking they had decided to sneak around. Eloise hated doing this behind her parent's backs but David was too important to her. If she couldn't be with him she just didn't want to even 'be' anymore.  
  
"Hey sexy" David whispered as he came up behind her, "I missed you last night"  
  
Eloise smiled. Last night had been the first night in two months that they hadn't slept together. Eloise had been invited to a cast and crew party for the last night of the school play. She couldn't say no as people were starting to get suspicious, she and David had had no social life outside of each other since they started dating. If you could even call it dating. It was more like forcing their parents out of the house so they could be alone. It wasn't much but it was the only time they got. And to Eloise every second they spent together was precious.  
  
"I know" she replied, keeping her voice low so no one downstairs could hear them, "but we can make up for it today" She added grinning that mischievous grin that Chandler had always insisted was the spitting image of Monica's.  
  
David looked puzzled until Eloise continued. "Mom's taking Belle and Clare shopping for a birthday present. And dad. . . . ." she began anticipating his next question, "has to work all day today. It's just you and me!"  
  
David grinned and hugged her, swinging his lover, sister and best friend around their landing only stopping when Monica shouted for them to keep the noise down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Belle you almost ready?" Monica shouted up the stairs, "Hurry up. And Eloise" she added, "Can you bring Clare down with you?"  
  
Eloise, Belle and Clare all walked down the stairs together, Monica saw them enter through the side door into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw how much Eloise loved those kids. Monica had always felt that Eloise was the odd one out. Sure she called Chandler 'dad' but on the third Saturday of every month she had another dad, and another mom and another family. It must be really hard for her; Monica had only spoken to Eloise's father three times since they had split up. It scared Monica that there was a whole part of her daughter's life, which she knew nothing about. But El loved her sisters and her brother. Monica had noticed that Eloise and David had been getting really close lately and Monica was so glad. It made her and Chandler's lives so much easier when the two of them got on.  
  
"So are you two ready?" Monica asked the young girls. Excited cheers greeted her question. Monica laughed and grabbed the girl's coats. "K El, we'll only be gone a few hours so you don't have enough time for a party OK?!" Eloise smiled up at her mother and gave her a quick hug before saying goodbye.  
  
David walked downstairs, hoping that his mom had already left. No such luck. He started to smile when he saw how beautiful Eloise looked and continued his walk downstairs. "Hi mom" he said as he walked past her, "bye mom!"  
  
"Bye sweetie. Ok girls, let's go!" Monica grabbed a daughter in each hand and walked them to the car, she paused to wave to Eloise and David before she opened the drivers door and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eloise waved as she watched her mom drive down the street. When she was sure she was gone she turned to David. His eyes met hers and she could feel the heat radiating off him. They stared at each other for a second before Eloise pounced on him, the force of their kiss was so strong it nearly threw Eloise back. She giggled as David picked her up and carried her upstairs. They went into Eloise's bedroom as it was nearer, they both collapsed on the bed still giggling. The magic of young love flowing throw their bodies. As their frantic kisses became deeper their limbs entwined in uncontrollable ecstasy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica drove down the road mentally checking that she had everything she would need.  
  
Cell phone - check  
  
Purse - check  
  
Cash - check  
  
Daughters - check  
  
Credit card - chc. . . . . shit.  
  
She'd forgotten her credit card. She only had 30 bucks in cash, that'd get her nowhere. Great she'd have to go back home. She pulled into the next lay- by and turned the car around,  
  
"Sorry girls but we've gonna be a bit late. Mommy just needs to go home for something"  
  
Monica just hoped Eloise hadn't locked her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two people in Eloise's bedroom were unrecognisable as separate people. They seemed to have merged into one. If anyone would have walked in then it would have been impossible to know where Eloise ended and David began. But no one was gonna walk in. Right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eloise! David! It's me, I forgot my card!" Monica yelled. Silence. That was strange, normally if Eloise didn't answer it was because she had her music on full blast but there was nothing. No sound, no nothing. Suddenly Monica heard a groan.  
Eloise  
Her baby was in trouble.  
  
Monica raced up the stairs towards the noise. She dropped her purse on the way up her credit card bounced down the stairs. Monica no longer cared about a tiny piece of plastic. Her daughter was in trouble and she was going to be there for her.  
  
Monica opened the first door she came to, praying that Eloise would be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eloise heard the scream first. At first she was confused. Why would someone scream? Then she realised that someone had walked in on them. And that someone just happened to be her mother.  
  
"Mom!" she tried to shout but Monica had already left. Ran down the stairs. Ran away from the scene that no parent should ever see. Their kids having sex. Together. 


	5. Love

AN - Thanks again for reading but please please please please please please please please can you review? It would really mean a lot to me and I'm starting to think it's not worth continuing the story. Also be nice cos I leave school tomorrow so I'm really emotional. Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed and here's Chapter 5.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this to all my mates - Beckie, Becky, Tude, Coff, Simpk, Angie, Kim, Josie, Sarah, Tez, Terri, Claire D, Claire C, Louby Loo, Laura, Stacey, Sharon, Jade, Lucy, Sally, Genny, Lidge, Sam, Andrea, Jodie, Emma, Lawren, Joanne and Steph. I hope we can all stay in touch! Love you all!  
  
~*Nina Pina Pudding and Pie*~ (as Angie would say!)  
  
"Jesus David what are we gonna do?!" Eloise was hysterical. Two hours ago she had had it all. A nice house, a good school to go to, two parents who loved her and the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Now she had nothing. All because she hadn't locked her door. She always locked her door. Now everything she had was about to be taken away from her. She didn't deserve that. She felt the salty tears gradually easing themselves out of her eyes. Eventually she could no longer control then and fell, sobbing, into David's arms.  
  
"Don't worry El" he said softly as he stroked her hair reassuringly. "It'll be OK"  
  
"How?"  
  
David paused. He knew things wouldn't be OK. They both knew that. He searched for a reason. Any reason. But there was none. "Because I say so OK?"  
  
Eloise raised her head and smiled slightly as David stroked the stray pieces of hair off her tear stained face and tucked them behind her ears. He gently ran his hand down the side of her face and raised her chin up towards his. Very slowly he leaned towards her, almost wary of what she might do, and softly met her lips with his.  
  
Just then the front door opened and they heard the loud chattering of their little sisters. Eloise looked at David, the panic she felt reflected in his eyes. This was it. Their moment of truth. She moment in which their lives were going to be turned upside down and shaken until there wasn't even a shred of anything left.  
  
"This is it. . . . . ." David whispered as he took her hand in his, "I love you"  
  
Eloise gave a faint smile, "ditto"  
  
From downstairs they heard Monica shout, "David! Eloise! Could you come here for a minute please?"  
  
The pair glanced at each other again before slowly making their way down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey mom" David said so quietly it was almost inaudible as he entered the living room, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground, " You wanted to see us?"  
  
Monica had no time for pleasantries, instead she beckoned them towards the sofa and when they were both seated began.  
  
"Now, you both know why you're here, you both know what I saw and I don't think I need to go into too much detail. I've been thinking of what to say to you since. . . . . well. . . . . since you know what. I'm not gonna pretend I liked what I saw, and I don't really know how to put this" Monica took a deep breath. This was without a doubt the hardest thing she had ever had to do, "You are brother and sister. Not by blood sure, but you have been raised as brother and sister. It's wrong and please tell me it was just that one time. A stupid mistake, a dare, a bet whatever just please" Monica pleaded, "Please?" She could tell by the looks on their faces it wasn't. "How long?"  
  
Neither of them wanted to answer. Their eyes remained transfixed on their hands. How were you meant to tell you're mom that you had been sleeping with your brother for two months? You couldn't. Eventually David spoke. . . . .  
  
"Two months"  
  
Monica sat down, her body almost crumpling under the news she had just received. Her head buzzed with all the questions she wanted, no needed the answers to. They were her kids, she had always told them that they could tell her anything. And yet the biggest thing of all they had hidden from her for two months. She wanted to shout at them, scream at them for hiding this, but one look at their young faces made her stop. By the looks of things they had been punishing themselves ever since she left. All Monica really wanted know was a solution, she wanted everything to be resolved. Monica couldn't put into words the turmoil she felt inside and the crippling silence was only broken when Eloise spoke,  
  
"Are you going to tell dad?"  
  
Just then an idea shot into Monica's brain, "No" she whispered, "On one condition. I will forget everything I saw if that's the last time it happens. If this ends now, no one has to know"  
  
David and Eloise looked shocked. End it? They had tried that before and it didn't work. They loved each other too much to face being apart. Slowly David shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry mom but we can't. I just. . . . .we just. . . . we love each other too much"  
  
"You're 16, El, you're only 15. You know nothing about love"  
  
"I know that whenever we're apart I can't sleep and I'm counting the minutes until we're together again. I'm sorry but that's the way we feel" Eloise replied, standing up to her mother for the first time in her life.  
  
Monica was stunned by Eloise's sudden outburst and felt compelled to give her a piece of her mind. But then she looked into their faces. They may be only young but they did care about each other, Monica could see that. She didn't have the heart to split them up. She sank into the sofa cushion, wishing she could go back to this morning when her biggest concern had been whether Clare would behave for the entire shopping trip. But she couldn't go back and sooner of later she was going to have to accept that. A part of her knew that no matter what she, or they, said they were going to continue seeing each other anyway. Monica would just feel better if they had her approval. She suddenly realised that both Eloise and David were looking at her, waiting for her to speak, she smiled down at them. . . .  
  
"People won't like it you know"  
  
Eloise dared herself to smile, "Does that mean?. . . . . ."  
  
Monica nodded. Eloise and David jumped into her arms and then hugged each other before David softly kissed the tip of Eloise's nose. In that moment Monica knew she had made the right decision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chandler honey? Could you come in here for a minute please?" Monica asked hesitantly as soon as the front door opened that night.  
  
"Sure" he replied cheerily as he walked towards his wife, "What's up?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"David! Eloise! Get here NOW!"  
  
The pair made their way downstairs with their heads held low for the second time that day. This time it was towards their dad. As soon as they entered the room the shouting started.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! IT'S SICK AND DISGUCTING! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"Dad we're sorry" David began, "but we love each other"  
  
"Love?!" Chandler spat, "You don't know the meaning of the word"  
  
"We do" Eloise whispered, very softly  
  
Chandler simply shook his head and began pacing, "This is going to end NOW! You two will not be left alone together, either me or you're mother will be with you at all times. I'll switch you both to different schools. I'll. . . . . "  
  
"No" Eloise said with more bravery than she felt. "I'm sorry Dad but we can't do that. You can't split us up"  
  
Chandler looked at them, the disgust he felt shone through his eyes. His mouth curled into an ugly snarl and he uttered two words  
  
"Get out" 


	6. Madness

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! And Eloise is like 15 and 11 months, which I said at the start so she's not that much younger than David. Anyway I have big plans for her birthday so stay tuned!!!  
  
~*Nina*~  
The two walked slowly down the street. Their heads bowed in silence. To every passing person on the street they were no different to the hundreds of teenagers who walked the streets. There was nothing about them, which stood out. It was only on the occasions that the girl cried that people looked towards them. But that wasn't often. They simply continued their walk towards the building saying nothing and making no sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel was in the kitchen when her doorbell rang. She was preparing some steak for her and Emma's tea. This was the first weekend she had been back since going to collage and Rachel wanted every moment of it to be special. She smiled as she checked on the steak before moving through to her living room. She opened the door and felt something big and wet fall into her arms. Rachel glanced down. It was Eloise, she looked around confused as Eloise continued to sob on her shoulder. When he eye settled on David he looked at her, before offering an explanation.  
  
"Mom and dad kicked us out. Well, dad actually"  
  
Rachel was shocked. Chandler had kicked them out? That didn't make sense. He'd always been really protective of David since Ruth had died and she knew he valued Eloise's trust in him to ever do something so stupid.  
  
"Why?" she muttered  
  
David inhaled deeply, "We. . . . . .we love each other" Rachel must have looked confused for he continued, "Me and El. . . . .we're in love"  
  
Rachel was stunned. In love? Eloise and David? She knew they had always been close but this was unbelievable. How? The questions buzzed around her head. Poor Monica. Poor Chandler! They must have found out and by the way Eloise was still crying into her shoulder she could tell it hadn't been pretty. Her eyes meet David's and they seemed to plead with her . . . .  
  
Let us stay? Please let us stay  
  
. . . . .She slowly removed Eloise from her shoulder and sat her down. She reached for the tissues and handed her one in silence. Both Rachel and David waited while Eloise dried her tears. Eventually she spoke,  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Rachel, we just didn't know where else to go"  
  
Rachel smiled faintly. "It's OK, I was just making dinner. You can stay if you want. Emma will be here"  
  
David shook his head, "We don't wanna impose on you we just wondered if you could speak to dad. Please?"  
  
"Of course. But until it's sorted you're staying here. OK?"  
  
They both nodded. Grateful to just have a roof over their heads. To just feel as though somebody loved them. To just feel it was OK to be them. To know that here they were accepted for them, warts and all. And that they weren't just some dirty little secret.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning!" Eloise whispered to David as he stirred beside her. In what had become their morning routine he kissed her lightly on her forehead before untangling himself from the sheets and walking to the kitchen to make breakfast. While he was in the kitchen Eloise went to the bathroom and changed before sitting down to breakfast. As soon as David had changed they said goodbye to Rachel and walked to school. They had done this every morning for the past week. Today however was different.  
  
Instead of walking to school they were walking home. They hoped their parents had had enough time to cool off and would welcome them back with open arms. But this was just a dream. They both knew the reality.  
  
They had left a not for Aunt Rachel, thanking her but saying it was time to move on. Confiding in her the hope they shared that by tonight they would be back home. Where they belonged. They had also asked her that if they weren't not to worry about them. They would be fine. They were tough, could deal with anything. If they weren't home by tonight no one was to come looking for them. If their parents didn't want them then no one would. And if no one really wanted them they didn't want someone's pity. 'Look at them, no one wants them. I'd better be nice to them' They didn't want that. Eloise had always said that she would rather be hated than pitied and she still felt like that. She just hoped she wouldn't need pity, because her parents were going to welcome her back with open arms. And if they didn't well. . . . well she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"David! Eloise! I'm home!" Rachel shouted as she entered the apartment. She had just dropped Emma off at the station and was looking forward to an evening of chick flicks with her roomies. As she locked the door she noticed that the apartment was strangely quiet. That was odd; they were normally home by now. Unless one of them had a club or a detention. They always waited for each other, something Rachel thought was adorable, although their relationship was slightly strange it didn't bother her as much as it bothered some people. Yeah so it was slightly weird that a step- brother and sister had fallen in love but as far as Rachel was concerned they hadn't stolen any cars, beat up any teachers or taken any drugs. Their adolescent experiments were a lot safer than most kids. Besides that it was almost inevitable that they end up together. Eloise was so much like Monica, and David was like Chandler's double. Monica and Chandler were such a perfect couple and the qualities that made them that were the same ones that David and Eloise had.  
  
As she walked in to the kitchen she started to get a little bit freaked out. The clock on the wall said 4:45. If they had had to stay late they should have been home at least 10 minutes ago. She was in the process of phoning Monica when she noticed the envelope,  
  
Aunt Rachel,  
  
Sorry we have to do this. . . . . . .  
  
Rachel didn't read any more. They were going to Monica and Chandlers! She was so pleased for them! As much as she loved them both they were better with their parents than with her. She carefully folded the letter up and placed it in the top drawer. She might read the rest of it later. She couldn't help smiling as she pictured Monica's face when she saw they had come home. She would be so happy. She'd been phoning Rachel every night for every detail of what David and Eloise had done that day. She really loved them. Rachel figured she'd give it a few days and then phone them and invite them all over, Belle and Clare as well. They hadn't eaten together in such a long time it would be like a new beginning after all this madness. 


	7. Reality

A/N - Chapter 7 here we come!  
  
~*Nina*~  
  
P.S I'm on study leave now so this will either be updated really quickly or really slowly, depending on when I have exams and when I have to revise. OK? Good! Lol  
They walked further down the street before stopping. Five minutes later they walked further. And then stopped. They had been doing this all morning. Neither of them wanted to have to face the reality. No matter how many time they told themselves they were going to be welcomed back they both knew it was unlikely. Their father hated them. He wished they would both just crawl under a rock and die. Eventually they reached the house. It was almost three o'clock now. Belle and Clare would just be excitedly telling Monica about the pictures they had drawn and the games they had played. Chandler would be sitting in the kitchen, pretending to work when all he really wanted was to play with his girls. When they finished telling Monica she would bring them into the kitchen. There Chandler would talk to them and teach them all the jokes he knew while Monica made a snack for them all. Then they'd sit down and just enjoy being a family.  
  
And up until two weeks ago they would wait for David and Eloise to come in. To tell them about the test they had got and 'A' in. Or to ask for extra help because they only got 'C'. Then they'd all sit down to dinner before doing their homework or watching a movie. Everyone had always told them they had the perfect life. And David and Eloise would do anything to just feel loved again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they reached the house David took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Even though they both had keys they felt it would be better to knock. It was Monica who opened the door.  
  
"Oh my God!" she yelled as she pulled Eloise into a tight hug. "Your back. Your both back" she whispered tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry!"  
  
In response David hugged his mother, feeling strange that they were the ones without a home and yet they were consoling her. The three remained locked in the hug until the voice they had been dreading appeared.  
  
"Mon? Whose there?. . . . . " The rest of the sentence remained lost as he took in the site before him. His smile turned into a snarl as he barked "Oh. It's you" The next few moments passed in a blur as Chandler pulled Monica away from his children and told them coldly "Get out now. I do not want to see either of you again"  
  
David watched as Eloise's face crumpled as the tears she had held in escaped. He looked to his father, hoping, praying, that he would see what he was doing to them. But there was nothing. All he did was wrap his arms protectively around Monica, as though protecting her from her own children, before he shut the door in their face. As they both stared at the closed door they both knew they would never go in there again. Their lives were going to change and the two people who were meant to help them and support them through this were the ones that were making them go through this. David pulled Eloise towards him and held on to her, fearing that if he let go the world would end and he wouldn't be able to cope. He blinked back his tears as he guided them out of the porch and onto the cold streets outside. This was going to be their home now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica watched from the window as her children walked across the road, towards the town. She couldn't believe things had come this far. She loved her kids more than she could say and she hated herself for not standing up for them. They needed her right now and she had let them be thrown out and forced to live God knows where without even making a sound. With the tears streaming silently down her face she closed the curtains and walked towards the sitting room. She needed to tell Annabella and Clare where their brother and sister had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm back" David called as he walked down the deserted alley. The deserted alley that was no his home. He remembered how his dad had once told him not to be shocked when he saw his first place, cos he said "It was gonna be a helluva lot different to what you're used to!" David smiled bitterly at the irony. The alley was different, but at least he and Eloise were together and David would rather be here with her, than in a mansion without her.  
  
"Hey!" He heard her call out as he walked further down. "I missed you!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I didn't wake you but you just looked so peaceful"  
  
Eloise smiled at him, love radiating out from her eyes. As she looked down at the package by his feet her smile widened. She reached into the bag and began greedily pulling out items. "What did you get?"  
  
David laughed, he had always wondered how such a small girl could have such a huge appetite. "Slow down there!" he replied laughing as she sat back, a guilty expression on her face. "I just got the essentials, although I managed to get some expired stuff for free"  
  
Eloise looked confused, she'd checked the dates on most of the things and they were all in date. She stared again at a cold tin off soup, "What's the date today?" She asked dreading the answer.  
  
"The 15th. Why?"  
  
Eloise took a deep breath before she looked at David, the tears already easing themselves out of her eyes. "Because I think I'm pregnant" 


	8. Birthdays

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! I know it's weird them being together but that's what makes it so easy to write. I mean who wants to write stories about pretty flowers and bunny rabbits? Lol. I also know it's slightly disgusting but they are not real. They are only based on two of my best friends. All I've done with this story is exaggerate what happened with them. Although they are not brother and sister, they were not kicked out and she is not pregnant! Lol  
  
In a way I'm kinda glad I'm getting all these responses as it makes me feel like I've touched you. If you review you must have felt so strongly about this fic that you wanted me to know. And I thank you all!  
  
I'd especially like to thank Kay, Kristine and aida. You guys really made my day. You all thought the idea was either disgusting or very dramatic. Thanks! Not that I'm sick or anything but I usually write Monica and Chandler in love, Monica and Chandler break up, Monica and Chandler realise they can't live without each other or just straight-up M&C fluff. I really wanted to make an impact with this story and I think I have. Thanks guys!  
  
~*Nina*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
David looked at her unable to take in the words she had just said. Pregnant. Eloise was. Pregnant. How? No dumb question. Why? Jesus hadn't they gone through enough lately? David really wished he knew what he had done to piss the Gods off so much. Just then a thought struck him. When the Gods wish to punish us they answer our prayers. He remembered a time when all he'd wanted was to spend more time with Eloise, and now they spent 24 hours a day together. But in a few months they'd have a baby. A little part of both of them, something he'd always imagined him having. When he was about 30. With a good job, a house, a dog. Not when he was 16. Living in a alley with rats. He suddenly realised he had not spoken in minutes,  
  
"You think?"  
  
God what a way to reassure a woman.  
  
"Yeah I mean I'm two weeks late but I read somewhere that periods can stop because of stress and well that might be it"  
  
David exhaled. "Right. OK" so there might not be a baby, but, a little part of him taunted, there still might be. You don't know.  
  
David wished he could find a way to be there for Eloise right now. To offer her some words that would make everything better, words that would make her believe that things would be fine. That this was only a journey, and nothing to be scared off. But he couldn't and as he looked down at her face he realised what a coward he really was. It was Eloise who had stood up for them against their dad, not him. It had been her who desperately tried to convince Chandler to let them stay. Not him. He'd sat back and watched, too scared of getting into trouble than to do anything. And now the one person he loved more than anything in this world needed him and he couldn't say anything that would make her trust him. The only thing he could think of doing was hugging her, and never letting go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David walked into the chemist, his head held low. He knew there were security tapes in this store, but it was the least guarded and he knew he'd have to take a chance. He needed to know. He walked round the store for a few minutes not taking in the sweets, crisps, chocolate or coffee around him. He walked slowly round to the back of the shop, pretended to look at anything while he searched for it. He eventually found it. Third shelf from the bottom, just behind the condoms. David wanted to laugh at the irony. He glanced around quickly and in one swift motion put one in his pocket. Making sure no one was watching he walked out of the store and towards the grey building two blocks away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as he reached it he was struck by the silence. For a moment he wondered if she was even here. Then he heard the sob. It only took him a minute to locate it's owner and slip her the package under the door. When she walked out a minute later he hugged her, fearing what they were about to be told.  
  
Eloise walked back into the cubicle, towards the little white stick on the back of the toilet. She didn't dare pick it up at first; she simply stood staring at it. Wondering if her life was about to get much worse. As she picked it up she realised it was. There were two lines. A perfect little cross in the centre. A perfect little cross that seemed to jump out at her, taunting her. Telling her she'd never finished school, never go to collage. Never do any of the stuff she had always wanted to do. As of today her life was almost over.  
  
It was only when she looked at the clock on the sidewall of the toilets that she realised the date. The 17th. A day she had always looked forward to when she was little. Her birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. For a moment her heart stopped, as it did every time the doorbell went. As it did every time she thought it was David or Eloise at her front door. But then she'd answer it and it'd be someone selling double-glazing, someone who didn't realise what they were doing to her every time they rang her doorbell.  
  
She was just entering the hall, preparing for another disappointment when she saw Chandler about to open the door. She slowly walked up to him her slippers padding softly on the wooden floor. As soon as the door was opened just a crack she knew it was them. Chandler's body language told her everything she needed to know. As she ran to the front door she could hear their voices, she needed to see them. She needed to know that they were alright.  
  
"Eloise!" she shouted as she rushed towards them, "David!" and in that moment she caught Eloise's eye and she knew that things were not alright, when she reached the door there was no hug, no apologies. No Chandler saying they could come home. There was just silence and the sinking feeling that everything was ruined. Before Monica could say anything David began to speak,  
  
"Dad please just hear us out OK? We miss you both and Belle and Clare we don't wanna be the black sheep of the family anymore. We really want to come back. If you'll let us"  
  
Chandler's face remained stony, "Are you still together?"  
  
"Dad. . . .we. . . .we love each other and I'm sorry but that's it we. . . . ."  
  
"Then no"  
  
Monica could not believe that the person she loved could be this cruel. He was turning their kids out onto the streets again for nothing. She looked at him, pleading, but before he even faced her he began closing the door. Closing the door on their children, on the people that should be most important to them. Suddenly Eloise's hand came flying towards them,  
  
"Please! You don't understand!"  
  
Chandler said nothing, he simply continued to close the door.  
  
"But I'm. . . .I'm pregnant!"  
  
Monica was shocked and even Chandler appeared stunned. Slowly a small smile appeared in the corners of Monica's mouth. Pregnant. She was going to be a grandma. Everything was going to be all right! Even Chandler couldn't be so heartless as to throw pregnant women out onto the streets. She rushed towards Eloise; desperate to tell her she was happy, that things were going to be fine. Before she reached her an arm appeared in front of her. Chandler was stopping her, he was trying to stop her seeing her daughter! She wanted to scream, tell him to move to let her through. But she didn't. She just stood there. Just watched as his face changed from shock to disgust. He hated them, she could tell. But still she didn't say anything. She just watched, watched like she had always done, watched as he stared at them, and then watched as he spoke,  
  
"You're disgusting. Both of you. You should be locked up. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family do you understand?"  
  
She watched as they slowly nodded and she watched as they turned around and left. She just stood there as he closed the door and pulled her into a hug, whispering  
  
"It's all right now. They won't bother us any more"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked down the road, David with his arms wrapped around Eloise's shoulders. When they reached their turning he suddenly remembered what today was. He looked down at her and whispered so softly she almost didn't catch it,  
  
"Happy birthday" 


	9. Families

A/N - OK if anybody actually reads these here goes! This will probably be quite short, I just need to sort something out before I can move on and there might be a bit of time skipping involved, if there's none in this chapter there definitely will be in the next one. Like I said I just need to sort it out before I can move on. There'll only be about 4 or 5 more chapters before I reach the end so enjoy it while it lasts!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
David walked quickly down the tree-lined street. He knew that if he slowed down he'd stop. And if he stopped he'd turn around and go straight back. But he couldn't do that. Eloise was counting on him, his baby was counting on him and he couldn't let them down. Despite what his father might say he did love them, he loved them more than anything in this world. At least he'd got them somewhere to live. It was just a squat a few minutes walk away but it was a place to live, a roof over their heads and at least now his first child wouldn't be born beside a pile of trashcans and rats.  
  
He saw the house up ahead of him and froze. This was it. There was no going back now. He had to do this. He took a deep breath and jogged towards the house, ringing the doorbell before that little voice in the back of his head could talk again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler walked towards the front door with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen David or Eloise in more than a month now and no matter how much it hurt him each day that they weren't there he knew what he'd done was right. He couldn't have them doing what they were doing under his roof, it was just disgusting and wrong and sick and no. They just couldn't stay. At first Monica had been crying and then Belle and Clare had started crying but now, finally things were looking up. His smile widened as he opened the door. He only heard one word. . .  
  
"Dad. . ."  
  
Before he closed it again.  
  
David was here again. Chandler quickly looked around before opening the door again and stepping outside. He didn't even give David a chance to speak before he began,  
  
"Listen OK? I don't want you here and your mother is finally getting over this whole thing. Now I would love to have you both back but like I said before it would mean different schools, different friends, never being alone and no baby OK? Now if you've come back to tell me that all that is going to happen then come in. If not leave now before you contaminate my girls"  
  
David seemed stunned into silence by what his so-called 'loving' father had just told him. No baby. He wanted Eloise to abort her own child. That last sentence just wouldn't leave David's brain, "My girls" Quietly he spoke,  
  
"Eloise is your girl too"  
  
Chandler shook his head sadly, "No, when she left and when she did what she did she gave up being my daughter. And you gave up being my son. So if you've nothing more to say we're playing snap and I'd really love to get back in there to my family if that's OK?" Chandler saw the look on David's face and the harshness faded slightly, "I would love to have you both back you know that. But not like this. If you both promise that this will end you can both come back straight away. We love you both but I just think it's wrong David, and if you do something wrong you should be punished and when you've learned your lesson the punishment ends"  
  
"This is our punishment?"  
  
Chandler didn't answer. Instead he opened the door and slipped quietly inside, only pausing to say  
  
"Goodbye David"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eloise jumped up the minute she heard the door open, "How'd it go?!" As soon as she saw his face she knew. They were still stuck here. Well you can't have everything.  
  
"I'm so sorry El"  
  
She forced a smile onto her face and made a space on the blanket for him to sit, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered soothingly, "It's OK baby, it's all OK" She gently rocked them back and forth as they both realised what was happening. They were stuck here. Their family didn't want them and if their own parents didn't want to look at them then who else would? As the tears ran down her cheeks she heard David whisper as he stroked her stomach,  
  
"Families ey? Who'd have them?" 


	10. Belonging

A/N - Thank you Bob. You made my day! Finally finished school!! Woohoo!!! 13 weeks holiday now!!! So the updates will happen a lot more often okies? Also I am still continuing with my other fics (Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams, Forever Friends and This Simple Life) so be prepared for updates people! With this I'm used to people slagging me off so if you must continue. Hey at least I know people are reading this huh?!  
  
Chapter 10 - Belonging  
  
"Please Mr Thompson we really need this!"  
  
Mr Thompson shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you I really do but I just can't. It's just impossible"  
  
David contemplated this sentence for a minute and then sadly shook his head before walking out of the restaurant. That was the second time this week he'd been turned down, and it was only Monday. No one seemed to want to give him a job. David didn't blame them. He wanted want to employ a homeless kid who wasn't even 17 yet. But at the same time he couldn't help but hate them. He really needed a job. Eloise was almost 8 months pregnant. He wanted to give their baby the best start in life that he could, but right now that didn't look as if it was going to happen. His first child was going to be born in a squat with drug dealers and prostitutes for neighbours. As he continued walking his mind began to wander. He was amazed at how much had happened since last year. This time last year they had just decided to spend part of the summer out by the lake. It was a kind of break before they both began High School. They had had so much fun planning the vacation. Telling Clare what they were going to do, helping Belle pick out what clothes to take. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. Suddenly David snapped back to reality. He looked around as the realization dawned on him. He had walked home. His hand was even in his inside pocket, searching for his key. He missed his family. He missed all of them, even his dad. He wished with all his heart that he could be home right now, even doing homework would be like Heaven compared to what he was going through. He hadn't spoken to his family for over six months and he missed them more and more with each day. God, he even missed Clare waking him up at 5AM on a Saturday because she was excited about her ballet class. Before he had a chance to realise what he was doing he knocked loudly on the door.  
  
And came face-to-face with his father.  
  
David watched as he father's face transformed from one of pleasantness, to disbelief, anger and finally hatred. He tried to speak but Chandler stopped him,  
  
"I thought all this had ended. We don't need you and none of us want you back. I don't care that your having a baby. I'm sorry but if you bother us again I'll have to call the police. Goodbye"  
  
As the door shut on him David felt the tears he had been holding back fall as his worst fears were realised. They had no one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica looked up as soon as she heard the door slam. When she heard that sound she knew who had been at the door. She put her magazine down and looked at Chandler when he entered,  
  
"It was them wasn't it?"  
  
Monica watched as Chandler considered lying to her and then relented, "David"  
  
"No Eloise?"  
  
Chandler shook his head as Monica said, almost to herself, "No it's better, she's due soon"  
  
"I sent him away. Told him not to bother us again"  
  
"He is your son you know"  
  
Chandler shook his head, "Not any more"  
  
All of a sudden the rage and anger Monica had been holding inside for the past 6 months burst to the surface,  
  
"Yes he is!" she yelled launching herself at him, "No matter what you say he is still your son and he needs you right now!"  
  
Chandler was shocked at his wife's sudden outburst, and tried to control her as she thrashed out, "Monica please!"  
  
"DON'T YOU 'MONICA PLEASE' ME! I HAVE PUT UP WITH THIS LONG ENOUGH. THEY ARE MY KIDS AND I WANT THEM HOME! I WANT THEM HOME CHANDLER, I just want my babies back. . . "  
  
"I know sweetie and I said to them they can come home as soon as they end it"  
  
"You don't mean it though. You'll always find some excuse not to take them back. There our kids Chandler, I want them home. Where the belong"  
  
Chandler didn't say anything, he simply moved his body closer to Monica and attempted to put his arms around her. She drew away and whispered, in a tone Chandler had never heard her use before, "Don't you touch me. Don't you dare touch me. If it wasn't for the girls I'd be living somewhere with David, Eloise and OUR grandchild now"  
  
She stood up and walked upstairs, locking the bedroom door as she entered the room.  
  
Chandler sat downstairs reflecting on the mess he now had in place of a life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eloise sat down on the floor of their small room in the squat, her arms folded around her full body. She smiled briefly as she looked at her stomach, she'd always imagined having kids. She was going to have three. Two girls, Amelia and Abigail, and a boy, Michael. They were going to grow up and walk to school together and come home at night and give their mommy a big hug. They would all belong together. Like Eloise had belonged at home. Now she didn't belong anywhere. And no one actually seemed to care. 


	11. Pain

A/N - WOW! Almost died of shock when I read my reviews! There was no one telling me I was sick! Sorry semi-rant over. Thank you so so so so so so much to those of you who did review (nicely!) you restored my faith in humanity. On with the show! OK well this is chapter 11 and there will probably be about 3 more chapters because this has been dragging on for longer than I expected! I have written an epilogue which if there is enough demand, I will post after I finish this. OK this is where the ending starts to come together and some of you might guess what's gonna happen by the end of this chapter so I wont keep you waiting . . .  
  
Chapter 11 - Pain  
  
"C'mon El! Push!" David encouraged squeezing Eloise's hand gently, "I know you can do this!!"  
  
"I can't!" she yelled panting. "I can't do this anymore David!"  
  
David didn't speak, he held her hand and wished he could take this pain away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
David looked down at his daughter. She was so tiny he couldn't believe it. The way she sat in Eloise's arms, with her fist's clenched he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Everything in that moment was perfect. It was only when he moved his head and looked around that he got his reality check. They weren't in a nice maternity ward. They were still in the squat, sitting on a sheet on the floor, his daughter wrapped in stolen towels. Her umbilical cord had been cut using a shoelace and a pair of scissors. As much as he wanted to give her the world he knew that he never would. He looked up at Eloise and her eyes met his,  
  
"It was worth it wasn't it?" she asked breathless  
  
"Definitely" he replied kissing her forehead, "So worth it"  
  
They both continued to sit in silence, neither one wanting to stop looking at their little bundle. Eventually Eloise spoke, asking a question that she couldn't believe she hadn't asked before,  
  
"So what's her name?"  
  
David laughed a little, in that moment he felt like every other new parent in the world. Concerned with his child's name and nothing else. He sat and thought for a minute before a name came to mind,  
  
"Marie" he stated, "Remember when we used to talk about running away and I always said I'd call our first daughter Marie, even though you wanted her to be called Amelia?"  
  
Eloise smiled, "Yeah I do"  
  
"So you like Marie?"  
  
Again Eloise nodded, but then the perfect name sprung into her head, "Hope"  
  
David looked confused so she continued, "Call her Hope, cos that's what she is. She's our hope, our strength, our reason to carry on"  
  
David smiled and looked at his new daughter, "Hi Hope. Hope Marie Bing" he whispered as he gently kissed his new daughter on her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night as both David and Hope slept Eloise found herself looking around the small room they called a home. There was no furniture in this room, and the only light came from three candles placed around the tiny space. At the moment there was only one lit. David didn't like a lot of light when he was sleeping. As her eyes rested on him, and then Hope. Asleep in a homemade cot she wanted to cry. She loved them both so much but she knew, they both knew things were never going to get any better than this. She gently shook David awake. He looked at her groggily, questioning her silently,  
  
"We need to talk" she began, "We can't go on like this. We both know we can't"  
  
"I know" he said regretfully, "but what can we do?"  
  
She starred into his eyes and found herself telling him something she had tried to hide for the past 6 months, "You know there were times when I thought about ending it all. I didn't think there was anything left for me here"  
  
David pulled her into a hug, the love he felt for her shining through, "Me too" he whispered, "Me to"  
  
Eloise lost herself in his arms, in the gentle rocking motion, she went over his last sentence over and over again, 'me too. . . me too' After about 10 seconds she actually listened to the sentence and sat up so quickly she almost knocked him over.  
  
"So why don't we do it?" she asked quietly,  
  
"Do what?" he asked slowly, dreading the answer.  
  
"Take an overdose, slit our wrists, whatever it takes. If we can't be together in this life then we can be together in the next one"  
  
David looked shocked and for an instant Eloise regretted her words, "But what about Hope?"  
  
Eloise slowly walked over to her daughter and picked her up, careful as to not disturb her. As she looked down at her tiny face, a face that she helped to create, a face that she should be able to see grow up. But she knew no matter what she did that would never happen. Even if she and David didn't do something Hope would be taken into care. They'd probably never see her again. It would be better for everyone if they just went now, before she could really get attached.  
  
"What kind of life would she have with us anyway?"  
  
David nodded and walked over to his family, holding them in his arms until they were both sure. This was what they had to do.  
  
Silently Eloise handed Hope to David and walked over to the cardboard box on the other side of the room. She sat down and reached for the sheet of paper and old biro that were on top of the box. Slowly she began to write.  
  
When Hope began to stir David walked over to Eloise and placed their daughter in her arms, taking the letter from her at the same time.  
  
"Is it finished?"  
  
Eloise nodded, "now all we need to do is deliver it and we can be free"  
  
David looked at Hope and whispered to himself, "Free from what?"  
  
Eloise whispered back, "Pain"  
  
A/N - OK I know this is a LUDICRUSLY short chapter and I'm sorry but blah blah blah sort stuff out blah blah blah. Lol. Anyway did anyone see Bad Girls last night? I can't believe that a drama that has such far fetched storylines (kidnapping Christopher Biggin's and brewing their own beer in the greenhouse for example) can still stay so, well just ACE!! And I'm sorry but to anyone out there who watches BB 4. Fed has GOT to go! So's Cameron I'm sorry but frankly the man scares me! Plus if you watch Graham Norton doing his impression of Cameron (5000 years old!) you'll understand! Lol Hope you all enjoyed. Harry Potter's out tomorrow so I might not update then!  
  
~*Nina*~ 


	12. Hope

A/N - OK finally got the other chapter uploaded! It took my about 2 hours cos every time I clicked on the document I wanted to upload it changed the page and wouldn't let me! Boo hoo. Thank you to a lovely person who had a go at Bob for me (  
  
Chapter 12 - Hope  
  
Eloise carefully removed the bundle from around her neck and lovingly cradled it against her chest. The neighbours probably thought she was delivering something, but she wasn't. This wasn't just a bundle or rags. This was her daughter. The daughter she was about to abandon on her parents doorstep in the hope that they would understand and wouldn't turn the baby away. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was doing this. Abandoning her own flesh and blood, abandoning the one thing that meant the most to her in the entire world. Carelessly throwing away something some women spent thousands of dollars trying to get. And here she was about to dump her only child on her parent's doorstep. For a moment she considered just running. Pulling Hope tighter into her body and running until she couldn't run anymore. But no matter how far she ran, how many miles she covered she could never escape this. No matter where they went no one would approve of her and David, and the last thing Eloise wanted to do was to ruin Hope's life because her parents just happened to be related.  
  
She felt David squeeze her hand softly and knew in that instant that this was what she had to do. Slowly she removed Hope from her chest and placed her gently down on the step. She stroked her small, pink cheek and placed the letter down next to her. Then she sat. Sat and stared at her daughter, not believing that she was about to do this. Again she felt David silently squeezing her hand, reassuring her. She leaned down and kissed her daughter goodbye as she whispered,  
  
"I'll always love you Hope"  
  
Then she began to walk, she wanted to get away from this place she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to go before she changed her mind. She heard David knock on the door and then the pad of his feet on the ground as he jogged up to her. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Only pausing when they heard the sound of a door opening, and a man stepping out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler opened the door warily; he always was especially at night. He just kept imagining that it was them, that they'd come home. That he and Monica might start speaking again. He slowly leaned his head out of the door and looked around, there was no one there. Just as he was about to close the door he heard a faint cry coming from his shoes. He looked down and gasped. There lying at his feet was the most perfect baby he had ever seen. Slowly he picked the child up and brought her in, disgusted that someone could just leave their child on the street.  
  
He walked into the living room and placed the child on the couch. As he did he noticed the note inside the baby's towel. Slowly he removed it and began to read,  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
That was all he needed to read. He knew what the rest would say. That they couldn't cope. Would they take the baby in, blah blah blah. He placed the note down next to him and looked at the small child again. She really was perfect, the most gorgeous thing he had seen in a long time. With her tiny little arms, and perfect fingers. Everything in proportion. He just wanted to pick her up and hold her forever. Never letting go. As he looked at this tiny little creature he realised how stupid he had been. How could something so beautiful come out of something that he thought was so sordid and wrong? It just didn't happen like that did it? Only beautiful things produced beautiful things. For the first time in months he smiled his first real smile as he cradled his first grandchild. As he rocked her gently he picked up the note again and began to read. All the while telling himself that they'd be able to sort everything out. That David and Eloise would be able to come home again and they could all live as one big happy family. As soon as he was halfway through the note that thought vanished from his head. He jumped up almost knocking his grandchild from his arms as he shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You ready?" David asked gently as he sat himself down.  
  
"As I'll ever be" she whispered back  
  
They settled themselves in each others arms. It had been Eloise's idea, she said she didn't want to feel alone when the time came, she wanted to feel his arms around her. As they snuggled closer together she felt safe, protected, and calm. She knew she was doing the right thing. Slowly she turned to him and pressed her lips to his in what she knew was her last kiss. She enjoyed the lingering moment before pulling away.  
  
"I love you" she whispered gently,  
  
David kissed her forehead gently, "Ditto"  
  
They both knew that this was it. They had to do this now before they lost their nerve. Slowly David pulled out two identical paper bags. He'd managed to get them from someone in the squat, telling them Eloise needed something to help her sleep. The guy had said it was a freebie. Hoping to get more business. He'd never get any more from David. He slowly passed one of the bags to Eloise as he opened his own. Slowly, almost mechanically they opened their bags and put as many of the tablets as they could into their mouths. As David felt the darkness closing in on him he was vaguely aware of a soothing presence beside him. He knew then, that this was fate. How things were meant to be.  
  
A/N - OK sorry it's another short one but I'm halfway through Harry Potter 5 so I just had to type as much as I could in about 10 minutes lol! Also went see Peter Kay last night so I couldn't upload then. 


	13. Blame

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Yes I know this is far-fetched but who wants to read stories about everyday things? Sorry I'm not insulting you, I do value your opinion but well. . .anyway. This is Chapter 13 and I'm thinking they'll probably be two more after this. I've already written one but I might make the two into one if you get me? Also I know Rachel hasn't been in it for a while, and neither has anyone else. I'm sorry but this is just really about M&C and I couldn't think of a way to bring them back. OK. . .  
  
Chapter 13 - Blame  
  
Chandler continued to stare at the letter, not daring to believe what it said. Not daring to believe that his children had written this to him. Written a letter to tell him that this was the end. To tell him that they couldn't cope. To tell him what an idiot he'd been, to tell him that it was all his fault. That he'd failed. That someone had been testing him and he'd failed. That he didn't deserve to have four kids and now the most perfect granddaughter in the world.  
  
Suddenly the living room door burst open and Monica walked in. As soon as she saw Chandler however she turned around again and was just about to leave when Hope began to cry. Almost in slow motion Monica turned around again and surveyed the scene.  
  
Chandler was sitting on the couch with what looked like tears in his eyes, there was a piece of paper in his left hand and a baby cradled in his lap. Monica closed her eyes and re-opened them, again taking a look around. She couldn't believe what she saw. She hadn't spoken to Chandler in months but now, as she saw him crying she wanted nothing more than to hold him until all the hurt was gone. She walked over to him, but didn't dare sit down. Slowly she unclasped the piece of paper from his clenched fist and began to read.  
  
She reached the end and for a few seconds said nothing. As soon as the words had sunk in she went straight into 'Mom Mode' as Chandler used to call it. Suddenly nothing mattered more to her than getting her kids back. She raced upstairs grabbing the phone and calling 911 on the way. Before two minutes had passed she was racing out the door, no longer caring that she wasn't wearing a coat. She was racing towards the place she knew her kids would be. Towards the only place that would make her happy. Towards the place that she should have gone to months ago. Towards her future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she rounded the corner of the desolate street she felt the panic rising in her. All the questions she had ignored in the past five minutes raced into her brain, echoing around her, taunting her.  
  
What if your too late?  
  
It's your fault  
  
What if they're not here?  
  
It's your fault  
  
What if you never see them again?  
  
It's your fault  
  
What if. . .?  
  
Your fault!  
  
What if . . .?  
  
Your fault!  
  
The taunts grew louder and louder as Monica ran faster and faster. She reached the door and knocked loudly, praying someone would hear, praying anybody would hear.  
  
Slowly the door began to open, Monica didn't allow the person to ask her name, she ran straight passed them, up the first flight of stairs and towards the back hallway. Counting down the doors as she went, 'Three. . .Two. . .One. . .'  
  
As she ran in she didn't know what she expected, them to be hanging, blood everywhere from their slit wrists, she certainly didn't expect what she saw.  
  
David and Eloise sat against the back window. David's arms were around Eloise's back and they both appeared to be smiling. They looked so in love. They looked so asleep. But before Monica could go any further towards them two green men rushed in. (A/N - I have no idea what uniform paramedics in America wear, but in England it's a green suit so I'm goin with that OK?! LOL)  
  
"OK!" The first one shouted, "Probable opiate OD. You got an output on that one?" he asked his college who was feeling David's neck The first one was doing the same to Eloise.  
  
The paramedic shook his head. Monica didn't understand. Why was he shaking his head? He couldn't shake his head. Shaking his head meant . . .no and David couldn't be . . .Not before they'd talked. He was only 16 for Christ's sake! He couldn't be shaking his head, David had a daughter. How could Eloise raise a child without David? But in the next moment that question was irrelevant. The first paramedic shook his head too. Monica wanted to shout at them both, she wanted to yell at them until they did something but nothing came out. Instead she watched as they lifted them onto a trolley and covered their young faces with blankets. Neither one seemed that have noticed that Monica was still in the room, for they said loudly as they walked out,  
  
"We'll have to get a doctor to certify it. God if I see one more drug overdose today!"  
  
His colleague laughed and added, "Yeah but they're doing us a favour! It's two more junkies off the street right?"  
  
Monica found her voice then. She lunged at them pounding at them, begging them to try something anything. But they wouldn't. Nothing would bring them back. They were gone. At only a few hours old Hope was an orphan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica sat alone in the small hospital room. The receptionist had moved her here as soon as she'd managed to explain why she'd attacked the paramedics. Apparently Chandler was on his way but at that moment all Monica wanted was her kids. She'd always told herself she'd sort things out with Chandler tomorrow, she'd go and see Eloise, tomorrow. And now tomorrow would never come. She'd never be able to tell her she loved her. Or that none of the stuff that had happened mattered. That Monica didn't care if she and David were together, she didn't care if she was a teenage mom. That she loved her no matter what she did, that as long as she was happy then Monica was happy. She'd never get that chance though; she'd thrown it away because of her stupid pride. She'd always hated apologising and now because of that two of her kids were dead. It just didn't seem fair.  
  
Everything's fair, the little voice said again, you had your chance, with Eloise, with David, with Chandler. You had your chance with them all and you just threw it away. Told yourself you'd do something about it tomorrow, next week, next month. But no they'll never be a tomorrow, or a next week, or a next month. You threw away all your chances Monica, and that's what you can't get your head around. The little voice wouldn't shut up. She tried to yell at them, but she couldn't. She knew they were right. She had thrown all her chances away. David and Eloise had come to the house almost every week for months and she'd always let Chandler turn them away. And now they were gone, she'd never see them again. Belle and Clare would never see their big brother and sister again. Chandler had lost his wife and now he'd lost his son, and Hope. A baby who should have two parents fussing over her was on an orphan on the day she was born. And the only person Monica could blame was herself.  
  
A/N - REVIEW!!!! And thanks to everyone who already has : ) I've had hardly any flames recently so thanks you so much : ) 


	14. Regrets

A/N - OK originally I was going to have another chapter where Chandler said he was sorry blah blah blah, and then the epilogue as the funeral. The two were both the same idea so I wrote something else! But I did like the idea of the funeral and being a very superstitious girl I could NOT have a fic with 13 chapters lol. So this is Chapter 14. . .the epilogue will probably be up either later today or tomorrow depending on whether I can work the ending in to the rest of the chapter. Oh yeah! According to American TV shows (which, yes I do watch . . .) funerals are open-casket (unless the guy has two heads or something equally strange when he died). Having never been to an open-casket funeral, (kinda strange where I come from) I decided that I'd do an English funeral thing. Sorry again for the cultural divide.  
  
Chapter 14 - Regrets  
  
Chandler walked up the aisle. It was only a few metres long but Chandler felt like he had been walking for an eternity. Before he reached the podium he paused involuntarily. The two caskets stood side by side, the way David and Eloise had always been. The way they should still be. He stood there staring, refusing to believe or even acknowledge what he was about to do, because that would make it real and the one thing he didn't want to be real was this. He looked at the two caskets, each one identical with the wreaths on top of each. The red roses perched there with the little cards from their daughter. The sashes at the bottom. Those had been Monica's idea. In gold lettering across the front they read 'Eloise' or 'David'. They told Chandler that his kid's bodies were in there, that in an hour his children were going to be lowered into the ground and he'd never see them again. All he'd have was two identical headstones. Side by side.  
  
He realised that everyone's eyes must be on him and so he continued to walk. He climbed onto the alter and walked towards the podium. When he reached it he spent a moment just staring at the congregation. Every person he knew was here, Ross, Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel. People from work, sent to represent the department. There were people David or Eloise had brought home from school. And some he'd never even seen before. His eye slowly focussed on the centre of the front row. Monica sat there, tears running down her face as Hope sat on her knee playing with her hair oblivious to the fact that she was at her parent's funeral. Slowly he opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
"I guess you all know why I'm here today. Why we're all here today. Originally I had a speech written but I just don't think I can read it right now. I'm just going to say what I feel. David and Eloise were my children, though I was not a blood relation of Eloise's I was the only person she called dad. I loved them both with all my heart, though I don't think I told them enough" Chandler paused them, his eyes fixed on the coffins as he went through his last sentence in his head. He hadn't told them often enough, and now he'd never be able to tell them again. They'd died thinking he hated them. As he drew a shaky breath he continued.  
  
"You all know what I did. I did the thing I never thought I'd ever be able to do. I turned my back on my children when they needed me. I ruined their lives. Other people didn't seem to be bothered by their relationship, just me, and because of that I've my lost my babies. My children. The two people I was supposed to protect. And I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. I messed up and I can never change that, I wish to God I could. I've killed my children, I've orphaned a little girl. It's strange to think that this time last year we were all happy, living together, laughing together" Chandler slowly turned to the two coffins and whispered, "I love you both, more than you'll ever know"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica looked over at Chandler and her heart broke again. He was sitting alone, staring out of the window. Everyone else was milling around the small room Monica had hired out for the party. It hadn't yet sunken in that she'd never see them again. That the baby she was holding in her arms wasn't a friend's, but her first grandchild. David and Eloise's daughter. A daughter that they'd never know.  
  
Slowly she walked over to him and placed Hope in his arms. He didn't flinch. Monica felt the tears rising again. She knew he'd been taking this badly but he wasn't the only one who was hurting. They'd been her kids too and she still had to deal with it. She was the one who had found them, the one who couldn't no matter how hard she tried, get that image out of her head. She was the one who'd had to explain to Belle and Clare that they weren't coming back. She was the one who'd had to feed Hope in the middle of the night. She was the one that everyone was leaning on. Before she could yell she heard a bang behind her and turned round to see Rachel quickly picking up the mike she had just dropped.  
  
"OK, I know today has been depressing and I just, well, I remember that Eloise always used to love this song so . . ." she began, turning to the CD player behind her, "This is for them"  
  
As Rachel stood down and walked over to Monica and Chandler, the music began to play.  
  
Where did you go when things went wrong now baby  
  
Who did you run to and find a shoulder to lay your head upon  
  
Baby, wasn`t I there  
  
Didn`t I take good care of you  
  
Oh no, I can`t believe you`re leaving me  
  
Stay with me baby  
  
Stay with me baby  
  
Stay with me baby I can`t go on  
  
Who did you trust when you needed tenderness  
  
I gave you so much and in return I found happiness  
  
Baby, what did I do?  
  
Maybe, I was too good to you  
  
Oh no, I can`t believe you`re leaving me  
  
Stay with me baby  
  
Stay with me baby  
  
Stay with me baby I can`t go on  
  
Remember, you said you`d never, never leave me  
  
Remember, you said you`re always gonna need me  
  
Remember, remember  
  
I`m askin` ya, beggin` ya, please, please  
  
Stay with me baby  
  
Stay with me baby  
  
Stay with me baby I can't go on  
  
Monica stood there listening to the words. The words she had, so many times, heard echoing from Eloise's bedroom. The words that would never come from that room again. She looked at Chandler, the song seemed to have had the same effect on him, he was staring at Hope, his eyes misted with tears. In that instant all the hate Monica had harboured over the past few months disappeared. This was Chandler, her Chandler. Her prince, her soul mate, her best friend. The one man she had ever truly loved. She sat down beside him, gently squeezing his hand.  
  
"It's OK" she whispered softly, "We can get through this"  
  
He looked at her then, looked at her properly for the first time in days. "I know" he replied, "As long as Hope never forgets her parents"  
  
"I promise" she added, Chandler's tears now mirrored in her own eyes. They sat there then. Neither saying anything, neither having to. They both knew what the other was thinking. Both knew that words didn't matter. That no matter how much they regretted the past they couldn't change it. But they could change the future. They could try and work everything out, for David's sake, for Eloise's sake. For Hope's sake. For, Monica thought, that's what hope is. Strength. Strength to carry on. 


	15. Epilogue Letters

A/N - OK this is the epilogue. I wrote it a loooooong time ago (around Chapter 4) so originally some things didn't add up. I've been through it and tried to change everything so it makes sense with the previous chapters but I am only human, (big shock I know) so if some things don't make sense I am sorry. OK on with the story! Oh yeah! There will be no more of this from me so thank you thank you thank you! To everyone who gave me a positive review. They got better towards the end and I really appreciate them. After this I'm moving on to Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams and I want to finish that. Better show you the ending now or I'll never shut up . . .  
  
Epilogue - Letters  
  
Hope walked through the empty hallway, silently searching for a face. She walked right to the end before she found it. She stood in front of the picture for a moment, searching desperately inside her for any connection with this picture. But she felt none. The picture might well have been of a stranger. It wasn't though. It was her mother. The mother that she had never known. The mother that she had wished for the past 16 years she had some memories of. She stood in front of the image and drank in her mothers long brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes. Hope had neither feature.  
  
She looked up at the big sign above the images, "In Our Prayers Forever" Hope had always though of it as the 'Dead Student' board. It was simply a board with all the pictures of deceased students on. Under each was the persons name and their year of birth and death. Hope had never known her mothers. She had never asked and Monica had never volunteered the information. As curiosity got the better of her she looked towards the bottom of her mothers picture.  
  
Eloise Bing  
  
1987 - 2003  
  
Hope looked confused, 1987 - 2003? Surely that wasn't right? She quickly did the math in her head. 16. Her mom had been 16 when she died. Her mother had given birth to her at 16 and then died. How could she not have known this? Why was she never told? She picked up her bag, never taking her eyes off the picture. Silently she headed home. She needed answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope let herself into the house quietly, straining her ears for a sound, any sound. There was only the sound of water running in the kitchen. She walked through the hallway and entered the spacious kitchen without making a sound. It was only when she cleared her throat that Monica turned around.  
  
"Jesus sweetie! You scared me!" Monica exclaimed before moving on, ignoring Hope's uncharacteristic silence, "So how was your day?"  
  
Again Hope said nothing. She couldn't find the words inside of her to ask why her mother had died at 16. Hope had never seen a picture of her mother, she had never wanted to. It was probably because of this that she had always imagined her mother as in her mid-twenties. Looking exactly like Hope did. In her mind her mother always wore flowery skirts and pretty cardigans. She was always smiling. Hope had always known it was unlikely that her mother was actually like that, it was probably more likely that the president was her father, but she had never imagined her mother as a 16 year old. It just didn't fit.  
  
"Sweetie is something the matter?" Monica asked concern ringing through her voice.  
  
Suddenly Hope just blurted out the sentence she had been rehearsing since she had left school that afternoon.  
  
"Whywasmymom16?"  
  
Monica looked taken-aback by the sudden outburst. But one look at Hope's face told her now was the time. She couldn't hide it anymore. Hope had a right to know the truth. Monica beckoned her over to the table in the middle of the kitchen and sat her down gently. Monica took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to do.  
  
"OK sweetie now this isn't going to be easy but can you please just let me get it out?"  
  
Hope nodded, unsure of what to think. She didn't have much time to contemplate as Monica launched straight into it.  
  
"I had your mother before I met your granddad. I'd had a serious relationship with this guy and got pregnant. He took off soon after though. I'd been friends with your granddad for ages and he had a son, David, who was about the same age as your mother. David's mom had died when he was quiet young, about the time my ex took off. Me and your granddad comforted each other and when your mom was three we got married. Well the next few years are pretty uneventful. We moved here, had your Aunty Belle and then your Aunty Clare. We were really happy and everyone treated your mom and David as brother and sister. Then one day I came home and. . . " Monica never finished her sentence. Just then Chandler walked into the kitchen and sat down, kissing Monica on her forehead,  
  
"So" he asked, "What we talking about?"  
  
Neither Monica nor Hope spoke. Neither seemed to want to make this conversation a reality. They didn't want to make this a reality. As long as neither of them admitted what they were talking about they believed they could just move on at the end of the conversation.  
  
Chandler asked again, "C'mon! What's the big secret?!"  
  
Monica swallowed and turned to face him, "Hope was just asking about her mother. I was just beginning"  
  
The smile dropped from Chandler's face as he realised that Hope was going to know the truth. His precious Hope who he had tried so hard to protect from this truth was going to know what he did. She was going to know what a monster her granddad was. Know that if it wasn't for him her mom might still be here. But Chandler knew he couldn't run. He had to face the music some time. He slowly pulled up a chair and sat in silence waiting for the conversation to resume.  
  
Hope spoke first, "You came home and. . . ?"  
  
Monica closed her eyes, almost as if she was summoning the strength to say the next sentence, "I came home and they were together. Having sex" Hope's eyes widened as the pieces began to slot into place. Chandler placed a reassuring hand on her arm, silencing her.  
  
"I was just so . . . I don't think there's a word to describe it. I just ran. Came home a few hours later and tried to sort everything out. Well, I told them it was sick and they should end it. They didn't. I could see it in their eyes, this wasn't just a fling, this was love. I told them I could try and deal with it and then. . .and then. . ." Monica paused and looked at Chandler, pleading with him. He took his cue.  
  
"And then I stepped in. Told them they had to go to different schools, different everything. When they said no I kicked them out. My own kids. I just threw them onto the street like a piece of garbage. I saw them a few months later. Your mom was pregnant."  
  
"With me" Hope whispered, almost to herself. The pieces of the puzzle finally clicking into place.  
  
Chandler nodded sadly, "I really went mad then. Told them they were sick and that if they bothered us again I'd call the police. That was the last time I saw them. A few months later there was a knock on the door and you were outside with a letter. It said. . .it said. . . " Chandler couldn't go on anymore. Monica reassuringly stroked his arm as she picked up the tale,  
  
"I raced as fast as I could but by the time I got their it was too late. They'd taken an overdose. Couldn't deal with everything. We never forgave ourselves for that"  
  
Hope was stunned. Her parents were . . .were . . .they were. She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Her grandparents were both her parents' parents. Her mom and dad had killed themselves because the people who had raised Hope had thrown them out. The two people she had trusted her whole life were the reason why she didn't have parents. She slowly lifted her head and looked at them, expecting to hate them. She didn't. She could see in their eyes how much they regretted what had happened. She quickly gave them both hugs and ran upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her parents had been brother and sister. Incest. It was sick. Incest. She was the child of two teenage siblings. Incest. Why would two people do that? Incest. How could you date your brother? Incest. Sleep with your brother? Incest. Have a child with your brother? Incest.  
  
Hope stood up suddenly. She needed to get away from all these voices, and she needed to sort something out in her head. There was still one more question she needed to ask.  
  
She made her way down the stairs and into the lounge. Monica was still up, she glanced quickly at the door when Hope entered.  
  
"Hey sweetie" she whispered softly  
  
Hope didn't answer straight away, she struggled to sort out the questions that were buzzing around her head. Slowly she asked her first question, unsure of Monica's reaction,  
  
"Can I . . .can I see the letter? . . .please?" she asked in a whisper  
  
Monica didn't say anything for a while and Hope began to wonder if she'd crossed the line. It was only when she turned to look at Monica that she saw the tears running down her face. As she struggled to control them Monica reached across to the coffee table and took a piece of paper from the centre of it. She placed it in Hope's hands and slowly moved her arm until it was around Hope's back. Reassuringly, she squeezed her granddaughters shoulder.  
  
Hope took a deep breath and began to read.  
  
Dear mom and dad,  
  
It's strange, all day I've been imagining what it would feel like to write this letter and every time I imagined it I felt so scared I would just start trembling. But now that I'm doing it I don't feel scared at all, I feel calm almost like this is the right thing to do. I don't feel scared because I know that no matter what I have David and he will always love me.  
  
Congratulations by the way. As of 9:15am this morning you are grandparents of a little girl. She's so beautiful, as you can see. Her names Hope, Hope Marie. We chose Hope for obvious reasons and Marie was . . . . . well when we used to sit in David's bedroom and talk all night about our future we always said we would get married and have kids. David always said he wanted to name out first daughter Marie. Marie Bing. It all seems like a lifetime ago now but it wasn't even a year ago. I sometimes wish we could just go back to last summer. To that amazing weekend we spent as a family at the lake. I really miss those times. But now I have David and Hope and I wouldn't be without them for the world. But I know I have to be. I don't have a choice anymore.  
  
When Hope was born this morning we spent an hour just looking at her. Taking in every one of her features. It was only when I looked up that we remembered where we were. Hope would have no life with us. She'd be better off with people who can take care of her. I love my daughter and I wish I didn't have to do this but I do. We do. Me and David. We don't have a life out here, we barely have an existence. It'd be easier for everyone if we went. I know you won't understand. All I'm asking is that you try. For us. For your granddaughter. For your family.  
  
Tell Hope everyday how much we loved her and how much we wished we could have changed things. But we can't. I don't blame either of you for how things have turned out. It was just one of those things. I was always a great believer in fate and I believe that this was the way things were meant to happen. I wish with all my heart that things could be different but they aren't. I just hope that over time you will understand our reasons and that you're happy. All of you, even Belle and Clare. Give our love to them and try to explain everything to them.  
  
We love you all and please don't hate yourselves for this. It was fate that's all. Fate.  
  
We will love you forever.  
  
David and Eloise  
  
Xxx  
  
As she finished Hope felt for the first time in her life a connection with her parents. She had never really cared what had happened, never missed them, never known them. But now she understood at least a little of what they were going through. And she knew that they loved her and in the end that was all she needed to know.  
  
"If you want to know anything else sweetie just ask OK?"  
  
Hope nodded and then the second question popped into her mind. She wanted to know, she needed to know.  
  
"Did they really love each other?"  
  
Monica hugged her granddaughter then, holding on to her tight. For a moment Hope wondered if Monica had forgot the question. Then she heard her whisper, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"So much" 


End file.
